


Peaceful days.

by yukwoned



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukwoned/pseuds/yukwoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was days like these that Jiho enjoyed the best.</p>
<p>Jiho and Yukwon enjoy a morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful days.

**Author's Note:**

> because there is not nearly enough zikwon in the world.

It was days like these that Jiho enjoyed the best; the rare occasion that the group received a day off, a break from the constant demanding schedule that often left them with little to no sleep after hours and hours of gruelling practice and work. It was even harder for Jiho, solo work stacked atop of leader duties kept him up way longer than the others - and that’s why these days off were almost sacred to him. It was days like these where the rapper could enjoy the soft sunlight filtering through the open blinds of his room, light stretching across the crumpled bed sheets that lay loosely over his body. It was a welcome change to the cramped, dark enclosed space of his studio he spent so much time in, slaving over the latest music project he had found himself in. 

Most of all, it was days like these where Jiho could wake up to the sight of Yukwon sleeping peacefully against him, smaller form nestled snugly in the crook of his arm, cheek pressed warm against Jiho’s chest and delicate fingers curled lightly over the leader’s bare chest. Their legs were tangled together as they lay comfortably side by side, and Jiho couldn’t help but smile at the completely peaceful sight in front of him. 

Honestly, this was what Jiho enjoyed the most - waking up first (mainly out of pure habit) to see his boyfriend’s blissful expression as he slept, eyes fluttering lightly, warm breaths slow and steady that left prickles on Jiho’s skin. Yukwon’s hair was soft and tousled from sleep, which Jiho thought, was absolutely adorable - he always said that Yukwon looked best with his hair naturally down, bangs falling feather-like over his eyes that were joyfully unaware of the waking world. 

Jiho always took this time to appreciate just how lucky he was to have Yukwon there by his side, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, lips slightly parted and almost welcoming to the rapper. But no, Jiho didn’t want to wake him yet, content to let the other sleep longer - because he definitely deserved it. They had all put in so much work for their latest comeback, a day full of rest was what they all needed - they all knew it. There really wasn’t enough room on the single bed for both of them, but they had made themselves fit, Yukwon pressed as close to Jiho as he could (they both found it comforting, holding each-other close) until they had both squeezed onto Jiho’s bed. He really needed to invest in a bigger bed, but he didn’t mind if it meant he could always wake up with the older this close to him. If the other members could see him now, completely fawning over Yukwon like this, they would all laugh at how weird he was being. 

Unable to resist any longer, Jiho reached a hand over to gently run long fingers through soft hair, light locks parting easily as Jiho’s fingers danced, drawing circles and then hand coming to a stop to tenderly cup Yukwon’s face. Jiho leant forward to press a chaste kiss on the tip of the older’s nose, grinning as he felt Yukwon’s nose crinkle under his lips, the vocalist finally rousing from his slumber. 

“You couldn’t have let me sleep another hour…” A voice grumbled, still groggy and sluggish from sleep. Yukwon gave an attempt to open his eyes, slowly fluttering open, only to snap shut again at the bright light streaming from the window. Jiho felt the smaller’s face press closer to his chest, a quiet groan as he wriggled his toes against Jiho’s legs, stretching slowly and languidly before relaxing once again, slumping heavily against the rapper. 

“A good morning to you too. I just couldn’t resist, you look so cute when you’re asleep~” Jiho let out a laugh, the arm wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s waist giving him a small squeeze. 

“Gross…” Mumbled Yukwon, though Jiho could tell he was joking, judging by how red the tips of his ears were turning, and the bleary smile sneaking onto the smaller’s face. Yukwon could never hide his true feelings for long, the light blushes always giving the fact he liked Jiho’s words away. A chuckle escaped Jiho’s lips, but were soon cut off as Yukwon shifted, rolling sideways in an attempt to move from under the covers and get up from the bed. The light haired singer sat up, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get them used to the light. He was wearing one of Jiho’s shirts, not quite fitting his smaller frame, instead hanging loosely over his slight shoulders and Jiho thought he looked absolutely breathtaking like this. 

Yukwon’s plan to escape doesn’t get very far however, as Jiho swiftly grabs his wrist, pulling him back onto the bed with a whine. “Not yet. We’ve got plenty of time.” And Yukwon had no choice but to submit, it was his leaders orders after-all. The vocalist shuffled back into the covers, and Jiho finally had the chance to fully see his boyfriend’s face in the light, breath catching as he gazed wide-eyed at just how beautiful he looked. Soft, almost fluffy hair sticking out at random points, eyes looking softly down at him, calm and undisturbed in the morning warmth. Even though there was not a speck of make-up on Yukwon’s face, Jiho saw him as nothing other than stunning. 

Feelings self-conscious from the leader’s gaze, Yukwon shifted, wriggling in embarrassment as he buried himself under the covers once more, drawing himself close to Jiho’s frame as he held out his arms in an open gesture. Instantly taking him up on the offer, the rapper rolled to his side and dragged Yukwon closer to him, pulling him flush against his chest as hands draped securely over the smaller’s waist. Yukwon let out a content sigh, relaxing immediately in his embrace. Jiho buried his nose into his boyfriend’s, hair murmuring softly.

“I love you, Yukwon.” Slightly muffled from the face-full of smooth hair. 

There was a slight pause, before Jiho felt a grin against his chest, and Yukwon shifted until the two were facing each other, lips only millimetres apart as he whispered in return. 

“I love you too, Jiho.” 

It was days like these that Jiho never wanted to give up.


End file.
